when the day met the night
by bleuboxes
Summary: Not only does she come the next day, but also the following week(s), just so she could make her way to the corner Starbucks café where her handsome blonde haired blue-eyed cashier worked. [the coffee shop au you never wanted]


When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

 _When the Day Met the Night,_ Panic! At the Disco

* * *

Padmé Naberrie isn't usually one to ditch on her friends' parties, but tonight, she just doesn't feel like getting so goddamned drunk she can't walk straight for three days. (And it may have something to do with exams coming up but no one needs to know her lie of 'I'm not feeling too well' was just an excuse to head to a Starbucks so that she's be able to study in peace.)

Unluckily for her, the employee behind the counter taking her order of a mocha is the most gorgeous boy she's ever seen (and she's seen a lot of good looking men). Another unfortunate occurrence is that her body's decided it doesn't want to function properly – all she can do is watch his lips, which are pink and chapped and just as pretty as he is. They also seem to be moving; _shit_ , he's speaking to her.

"Sorry," she looks down, embarrassed, "what was that?"

"What's the name for your order?"

"Padmé." She mutters quietly. He scribbles her name onto the paper cup hastily.

"Will that be all you're getting today, Miss?"

"Yes, yeah..." she glances towards his name tag, "Anakin. Thank you." He smiles and she swears her heart melts a bit. (This is so very unlike her and it's starting to creep her out a bit)

"Then your total is four dollars and sixty-five cents."

She hurries in handing him a five dollar bill and tells him to keep the change. She walks over to sit down while he calls to the woman working the shift with him – Snips – to hurry up so that she's not keeping the customer waiting. Padmé watches their exchange with amusement as the woman rolls her eyes.

"You just think that she's pretty, Sky Guy. Stop worrying about her and get back to work; last time you got _distracted_ we had a line around the block."

"That was _one_ time, Snips!" he storms off into the back room and Snips snickers, finishes her order, then calls her name.

Padmé rushes towards the counter and Snips, in all her dark skinned, blue and white haired glory, gives her the coffee saying,

"His shift is over at nine; if he doesn't give you his number tonight, let me know – I'll kick his ass into next week."

She doesn't know how to reply to that, so she lets out an 'okay' that sounds more like a squeak than an actual word, then returns back to her seat. Taking out her laptop and her notes, she studies and nurses her coffee liberally, taking her time and enjoying the calmness of the café and the occasional bickering between Anakin and Snips.

Nine o'clock rolls around faster than she anticipated (although an hour, in the grand scheme of things, is not that long of a while). Snips and he are just finishing up tidying up their things when another man walks in, he's a ginger and she believes that he looks rather like one of those stereotypical hipster types that tend to work at coffee shops (and uses that evidence (of sorts) to assume that he's here to take over Anakin's shift.) She offers him a smile out of politeness when he looks at her, and he waves back. (She goes back to her studies and tries not to look like she's waiting for Anakin to come over.)

And then to her disappointment, he and the red haired man (whose name she learns to be Obi-Wan) share a rather witty conversation, and he walks out without so much as looking in her direction.

She feels crushed, for a reason she isn't quite sure she understands; it's not as if she's in love with the boy (and besides, he is only a boy; it's not like he's the president of their country or something special like that.) She lifts her head from her notes to observe what's going on around her.

Snips looks so angry that she could probably punch a hole through wall (which Padmé doesn't doubt she can do), Obi-Wan just looks amused. The woman starts muttering something about murder under her breath, and she almost gets a laugh out of Padmé, who goes back to studying for another half hour.

When she decides she's ready to leave, its nine thirty and she's so tired she'd probably be able to pass out on the table. As she's putting her things back into her bag, Snips walks over to her. (Padmé is able to read her name tag, and learns that her name is actually Ahsoka, not Snips.)

"If you come back tomorrow, not only will it give the immense satisfaction of seeing Anakin frustrated, but I will personally give you an employee's discount."

Padmé, with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, responds, "See you tomorrow then."

xXx

Not only does she come the next day, but also the following week(s), even after her exams have been taken and graded. She's skipped out on countless more parties just so she could make her way to the corner Starbucks café where her handsome blonde haired blue-eyed cashier worked. (Plus, she and Ahsoka had become fast friends)

In the end, it was she that gives him a phone number. (Ahsoka came up with a pretty good plan, she must admit.)

She's ordering her usual mocha and striking up the awkward chatter which usually occurs between two people that tend to dance around their attraction for each other; Ahsoka coughs loudly, hinting that they were creating a rather large line. He apologizes with pink cheeks (and she swallows her giggles), and continues to tell her the total.

She slips him the five dollar bill and another piece of paper (which may have her phone number written on it.) Ahsoka gives her a wink as he yells over for her to start making that mocha. Padmé's nervous, although she's not quite sure why she is feeling this way. It's not like she's never been rejected before (it's part of life and she's just leaned to deal with it.) But, she really likes Anakin; he's nice and sweet and extraordinarily handsome and he has such a big heart that she doesn't think she'll be able to get over this boy if her (and Ahsoka's) plan doesn't go the way they had planned.

She's trying to act as if she isn't really paying attention to what they're whispering to each other. But Anakin sounds stressed out, and that, in turn is stressing her out – but then she hears Ahsoka scream rather loudly at the man to "get his head out of his ass and go talk to her" before calling her name so that she can pick up her drink.

And then she waits.

She feels his gaze hitting her back through ought the night and she tries her mightiest to pretend that she doesn't notice it. She occasionally flips the pages on her book and types a few sentences so it looks like she's doing work and not fully concerned with whatever is going through that boy's head.

It's nine o'clock and his shift is over, and he's once again muttering with Ahsoka nervously. She risks a glance at the pair; his face is as pink as a rose in bloom while he nods to something she just said. He takes in a deep breath and looks over to where she's sitting. She waves as he smiles at her, but she can't stop the faint blush that arises on her cheeks when she realizes that she's been caught watching him.

And then he walks over and sits in the chair across from her and she thinks she just might explode. She closes her laptop and her book.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi."

He pulls out the paper she gave to him earlier that evening and places it on the table, but this time, there is another with it. He hands her the new piece of paper and she notices his hands are slightly shaking.

"Snips – Ahsoka – told me to give this to you, so that, um you would know that it's me calling instead of some creepy random number or something."

She grins, and in return, so does he – a grin (that she believes) lights up the room; she starts giggling (and she doesn't know why; it sort of scares her that she's never felt this happy before.)

"How about a movie," she begins, his smile. If at all possible, grows even bigger, "whenever it's good for you; I don't really have that much of an avid social life at the moment –"

"I'm free Friday night." He states, "After my class, which gets out at 7:30, and Obi-Wan will let me take off. He and Snips have only been trying to get me to talk to you since you walked in here looking like an angel that night."

She tries not to pay attention to his calling her an angel, but its rather hard not to.

"Sounds good!"

It's silent between them for the next minute, and then he mutters something about he wishes he worked up the guts to ask for her number sooner (and then she points out that it was actually her that gave him the number).

They chat for the next hour until Obi-Wan kicks them out. He offers to walk her home, which is something she just can't refuse.

"Friday then?" he asks as they approach her dorm.

"Sounds like a plan." She smirks, then kisses his cheek before unlocking the door.

(When she gets to her room, roommate immediately knows something's up, but she's too busy smiling to even bother to fill Sabé in on the details.)

* * *

 **This is shit and I am so sorry.**

 **(this goes out to Matt who is probably so done with my shit right now)**

 **Also sorry for the spelling errors/grammar mistakes, its late and I'm sleepy so boo hiss ('I'll fix them later)**

 **Love you all**

 **Bleuboxes**

 **ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND STUFF BC I NEED CONSTANT VALIDATION**


End file.
